Magic Man
by DominoTyler
Summary: Easter Fic 2012. There's something magical about Fred that makes it impossible for Hermione to stay away. I don't own Harry Potter or the song Magic Man by Heart. Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the song Magic Man by Heart, or anything else you recognize!**

My Easter Fic! I didn't exactly know what should happen on Easter, so I've decided that it's just going to be a nice little Fred/Hermione song fic. I believe they are my OTP, and I shall soon write a multi-chapter fic about them. Keep an eye out! ^^  
Ps, I love this song so much that I couldn't bring myself to cut lyrics out...plus they tell a story and it would be weird to leave out the beginning or end, correct?

When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me  
Never seen eyes so blue  
I could not run away  
It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream  
It seemed like he knew me  
He looked right through me  
"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"You don't have to love me yet  
Let's get high awhile  
But try to understand  
Try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
I'm a magic man."

Winter nights we sang in tune  
Played inside the months of moon  
Never think of never  
Let this spell last forever  
Summer over passed to fall  
Tried to realized it all  
Mama says she's a worried  
Growing up in a hurry

"Come on home, girl" mama cried on the phone  
"Too soon to lose my baby yet my girl should be at home!"  
"But try to understand, try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
He's a magic man, mama  
He's a magic man"

"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"I cast my spell of love on you a woman from a child!  
But try to understand; try to understand  
I'm a magic man!"  
Aaaah, you got magic hands...

Hermione shook her head defiantly at what her friends were trying to tell her.  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny," Hermione said, shaking her head again. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, really, I do, but you just don't seem to understand."  
"I understand that you must be bloody brainwashed!" Ron exclaimed. "You come back from your muggle school MARRIED to my BROTHER!"  
Hermione gave them a wry smile. "Just try to understand, okay?"  
"I can't!" Ron exploded, shaking his head. "What's gotten into you? This is so unlike you! You need to come on back home, now."  
Hermione shook her head. "I only came back to collect the rest of my things, tell you guys everything and thank your mother for everything she's done. Now I'm finished and I'm going back to Fred."  
She turned around, pulling her suitcase with her. She smiled softly. They had to know this wouldn't be the last they saw of her. She loved them all very much, and she and Fred would visit often. She didn't see what the big fuss was all about.  
Once she'd reached the end of the yard, she turned and waved, noticing that they were all still there. Ginny waved, and Harry nodded, but Ron only glared.  
She didn't see what all the fuss was about.

Once the war was resolved and everything was running semi-smoothly again, Hermione applied for a Muggle college. She was to attend for only a year before returning to the Weasley's. The school wasn't too far from the Burrow anyways, so she visited at least once a month.  
While she was out with a handful of friends one night, though, at a concert just near the campus, she noticed someone giving her looks from across the room. His eyes were a piercing blue, his hair like fire. She knew him, of course. How could she not know someone she'd been practically in love with since her fourth year at Hogwarts?  
Hermione's eyes kept wandering to his during the concert. Finally, when she went to get a drink, he approached her.  
"Hey, Granger," he said, smiling at her as she picked up her drink.  
She gave him a grin. "Fred."  
"How's school treating you?"  
"Oh, very well," Hermione replied. "But I can't wait to come home next month."  
"Why don't you come on home now?" he asked, apparently serious.  
She cocked her head. "What, you mean leave? I can't leave; I have to finish out my last semester."  
"You can't leave for one day?" He said, leaning back against the counter. "Come on, Hermione; it's a school, not a prison. Why don't you come on back with me, just for the night?"  
She looked back at her friends, who were all eyeing her carefully, then turned back to Fred. Maybe it was the drink, maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was her obsessive love for Fred, or maybe it was for homesickness, but Hermione grinned at him before downing her drink. "Alright, Fred. Let's go."  
She dropped some money on the counter and took Fred's hand. She turned and winked at her friends once before she and Fred disappeared around a corner, and he apparated them away.  
When Hermione came to her senses, she realised that she was not at the Burrow at all.  
"Where is this, Fred?" she said. "This isn't home."  
"Sure it is," Fred replied. "It's my home."  
He flicked a switch and the room illuminated. Hermione recognised it as the upstairs of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
"Where's George, then?" she asked.  
"At mums for the night," Fred replied, leading her to the bar.  
"Why?"  
Fred winked. "To give us a little privacy."  
"What?"  
Fred laughed. "Let's get this over with, alright? I fancy you, you fancy me, and now we're dating. Got it?"  
Hermione didn't know how to reply, when finally she managed to breathe normally and think straight, she threw herself at Fred, wrapping her arms around him. He did the same, laughing quietly.  
"I'm glad I got it right," Fred said quietly. "I was just guessing that you liked me back."  
"I do," Hermione said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I always have."  
He grinned. "I'm glad. Now, who wants a drink?"  
Hermione pulled away to raise her hand.  
Fred noticed he laughed a lot more with her around.

Being Fred was like magic. She never wanted to leave him, now that she had him. Within the month, the two were married and Hermione had graduated. Now she was going back home.

Happy Easter! I hope you enjoyed this strange little fic!


End file.
